Gregor and The Return of the Warrior
by adbinflorida1
Summary: Gregor returns to the Underland with his new friends, only to find the place he once loved in turmoil, Luxa in love with another man ,and all seeking him to fix their problems. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Gregor awoke with a start.

"AAAAAH!"

"What is it?" a groggy voice emerged from the bed. "I had a nightmare," he said. "for Sandwich's sake, you'd think after four years, you'd stop worrying about the Underland," said Ripred, while he snuggled closer to Gregor.

"AAAAAH!" he woke up with a start. Gregor had nightmares before, but not like this, no, not about him and Ripred, not like that. Besides, he hadn't been to the Underland in four years, it was strange this dream was only coming now.

"What's happening?" came a voice from beside him. "Nothing, just another nightmare," he said. "ok, go back to sleep if you can," said Howard.

"AAAAAH!" he woke with a start, again. this was starting to get old. He looked to see what ex-friend from the Underland would torment him this time, but the only other person in his room was his Lizzie, who had just woken up.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lizzie, I just had another nightmare," Nightmares came to Gregor often, and though he and his family had moved to his uncle's farm in Virginia, he was still cursed with the memories of the strange war-torn world miles beneath the surface of the Earth, known as the Underland.

"Go back to sleep, Lizzie," said Gregor. He knew him trying to sleep after a nightmare was pointless, so he decided to think about what he missed so much.

His mother, Grace, decided Gregor and his family would move to Virginia, after their grandmother died. Despite the objections from all other members of the family (aside from Boots), Grace had said it was decided.

Gregor remembered the night vividly.

"Gregor, we need to talk," Gregor knew this was coming. He knew this was coming for three months. His mother wanted them to move to Virginia. Gregor, Lizzie, and their father had tried to convince her to let them stay. They screamed, cried threatened to leave the family, and once, at the height of his misery, Gregor did leave.

He arrived at the apartment door the following morning, bruised, bloodied, and with note taped to his forehead that said, "Don't come back." This terrified Grace so much, she had almost had her family leave right then and there.

So, eventually, Gregor and his family had started a new life in Virginia, with a new school, new people, and no Underland. That wasn't what pained Gregor most, though, it was that he never got to say goodbye. He had, kind of, but he always assumed his mother would let them stay in New York, and he wouldn't have to ever really say goodbye. How wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Gregor, Gregor?"

Gregor snapped back to reality. "Yes, sir?" he had daydreamt in class, again, and had no idea what the question was. "I'm sorry, what's the question again?" he asked. This caused a few people to snicker. The teacher, Mr. Phillips just looked at him, agitatedly, before finally saying, "what is the answer to problem three of last night's homework?" Shit! he had completely forgotten to do it. As if reading his mind, Mr. Phillips said, "Did you do the handout, Gregor?" "no sir," came Gregor's reply.

Gregor hated math class. The teacher, Mr. Phillips was evil, and gave way too much homework. Still, he had lunch after it, so that was a plus. "Anna, would you tell us the answer?"

"Yes sir, it's seventy two and three hundred thousandths."

"Very good, Anna, and Gregor, meet me at the end of the-" he cut off by the sound of the bell. Gregor rushed out before Mr. Phillips could get to him. If he did, it would mean two hours of detention scraping gum off desk, and stapling papers. Gregor walked over to his two friends, Ethan and Emma.

Ethan was tall, muscular, and could get pretty much any girl he wanted. Emma was tall too, but she was still shorter that Gregor or Ethan. She had long, black flowing hair, and tan skin. Ethan had a crush on Emma, and Emma on Gregor. Of course, Emma had no idea Ethan liked her, for when he confided it in Gregor, he made Gregor promise not to tell Emma.

"Hey dude, are you going on that trip for American History?" Ethan asked him. Oh no. "That trip" was one Gregor had been dreading for months. It was a three-day trip to New York city, to see where so many things in American history had happened. On one hand, Gregor wanted to go, but he knew if he did, there was the chance of getting wrapped up in another crazy prophecy or worse, kidnapped by some Underland species that though they needed "The warrior," to do their bidding.

"Uh, I don't know, I'll have to ask my mom," In truth he had asked his mother, hoping for a definite "no" but instead she thought it would be good for Gregor.

"And besides," she said, "It's not like you're going near our old apartment, are you?"

They weren't. The apartment was in a low-end part of NYC, and there were little to no things for tourists to entertain themselves with. So his mom had allowed him to go, but he wasn't sure if he would. He wasn't sure if he could take the pain and loss that came from that city, wasn't sure he wouldn't run to his old building, tear of the great, and bolt down there, in a desperate hope to find his friends.

"Let' go," said Gregor, eager to change the subject. Gregor always sat with Ethan and Emma. They were his closest friends, and hadn't questioned him about the scars that criss-crossed his body.

Gregor was fairly popular at school. Between his diplomatic way of being, his natural charisma, and his looks, he found it easy to make friends with everyone. Everyone except Jake and his friends.

Jake was a football player who had taken one look at Gregor and decided he was a threat, and thus a target. Gregor had never been truly bullied, he was insulted occasionally, but five quests with Ripred had taught him to withstand psychological torment. Today however, it seemed Jake had grown tired of his old insults, and had moved to fighting.

"What's up, Ge-Go?" Jake asked, teasingly. He had found out Boots used to call Gregor Ge-Go from his younger brother who was in school with Lizzie; Gregor never heard the end of it.

"Not your IQ," Gregor retorted, not bothering to meet the bullies eyes. This enraged Jake, causing him to snap the plastic fork he was holding in half.

"You think you're tough, GE-Go? Hittin' on my girl?" So that's what this was about. Gregor had Been kissed by Elizabeth Reed, the hottest girl in school. Jake had some fantasy that he was Elizabeth's girlfriend.

"Dude, I'm not in to lunch ladies," said Gregor. He was also not into to "Liz" as she insisted he call her. There was only one girl he was in to, and she was a long way away.

By this time, the whole cafeteria was watching them, and Jake had been joined by Chad, Drew, and Jonathan, his posse. "oh, you mean Liz?" mocked Gregor "I didn't know we were talking about our imaginary girlfriends," he said, smugly.

"That's it!" yelled Jake as he landed a punch square across Gregor's jaw. Gregor had to give him some credit; he was even more stupid than Gregor thought.

Gregor slid out of the chair he was in, just as Jake threw another fist at Gregor. Gregor grabbed the hand and twisted Jake's arm into an unnatural pose, then kicked him in the hip, sending him sprawling. Now Jake's friends were on Gregor too, and Gregor could feel the rager sensation welling up inside him.

He didn't know what he did exactly, but when he exited the rage, all he could see was four unconscious bodies on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He was in the principal's office with Jake and his gang. They were all trying not to tear the others apart. Just as Jake was opening his mouth to say something, the principal walked in, and Jake shut his mouth. That was probably good as Gregor could still feel the rager sensation rushing through his body.

"Boys, you're all in trouble, you should realize that,"

Oh, Gregor realized that, he had been in trouble before. Not in school, but in the Underland, when he and Ares had gone to the Firelands to save Luxa, he had been locked in the dungeon for two weeks because of that. But Gregor couldn't get expelled, not from this school. The second nearest was fifty miles away from his Uncle's farm, and he could never get there in time for the school day.

"Jake, Chad, Jonathan, and Drew, we're suspending you for the rest of the quarter," said Mr. White, our principal. "what, that's totally unfair, he started it!" said Jake, while his posse nodded their heads and mumbled in agreement.

"Really, because my security cameras tell me different," said the principal. Gregor smiled inwardly for a moment realizing he had trumped the bullies. :And Gregor, we're letting you off on a warning, but only because you didn't start it." said principal White.

The rest of the week went by in a blur for Gregor. He got in trouble with his parents, he had to talk to all his teachers, and he still forgot his math homework. When the end of the week came, Gregor was woefully unprepared. Friday was when his friends left for NYC, and he left with them, for his mother had decided he should go to NY. So, came the day, Gregor found himself on the school bus, hoping he could survive his three days in NY. Only him and his friends ended up going; nobody wanted to ride with the kid who beat up four of the strongest guys in school. That is, nobody but Ethan and Emma.

When the trio and their teacher arrived in NYC, it was almost midnight. They went straight up to the thirtieth floor on their hotel, and found their rooms. Gregor and Ethan had a connecting room with Emma in the other connecting room. Their teacher was in a room across the hall. When they got in, Gregor fell asleep almost instantly, only to be plagued by nightmares, which woke Ethan several times.

The following Morning, their teacher, Mrs. Bruesker said she felt sick, and gave the trio the day to explore the city on their own. They spent the day visiting famous sites, and by the end, found themselves in central park.

Gregor recognized the area immediately, and asked to go. However, Emma and Ethan made him stay for a while longer, and soon dusk fell. Just when Gregor had let the worry drain from him, and realized he was truly tired. He asked again if they could leave, and this time, they did.

As the trio set off to catch a taxi, a large paw grabbed Gregor by the hood of his sweatshirt. Gregor and his friends got ready to fight, assuming it was a mugger. The figure was swabbed in XXL fabric, and just before Gregor attacked, the figure asked, "Did you miss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Ripred?" squeaked Gregor. "Yeah,it's me, and you don't have to all uptight, that Crawler was braver than you," well, he knew it was Ripred. Only he could insult somebody after not seeing them in over four years. "How did you know I would be here?" asked Gregor, still somewhat shocked. "The smaller ones told me," said Ripred.

"Who are they?" asked Ripred. Suddenly, Gregor became aware of his friends again. they were both looking somewhat quizzical, then Ripred pulled off his hood. Whatever hostility was in his friends drained in an instant, replaced by shock. They both stood Slack Jawed, just looking at the massive rat before them. "Well don't just stand there," said Ripred.

"Wha- Wha- What's that?" asked Ethan, mortified. "This," said Gregor, "Is my friend, Ripred," "He's a giant rat!" Came out of Emma, before Gregor could stop her. She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, looking more embarrassed than scared. "Ripred, why're you here?" asked Gregor.

"Well, as much as it pains me to say this, I need your help.," said Ripred. "With what?" Gregor asked. "Regalia is under attack," said Ripred, "The cutters and the twisters are attacking us," said Ripred.

"But I thought they couldn't survive outside the jungle," said Gregor. "No, they can't but there are settlements from every allied special there," said Ripred. "And, what, you want me to traipse through the Underland on some quest to end the war? You said you thought the prophecies were untrue," said Gregor. "I said I thought Sandwich's weren't true," said Ripred. "Whose then? Gregor asked. "Nerissa," said Ripred.

"Ok, I'm in," said Gregor. "No!" Emma instantly yelled. "Well, it's not as simple as that," said Ripred, ignoring Emma,"Others are called for in the prophecy," said Ripred. "Who?" Gregor asked, a pang of fear in his voice. "Your friends," said Ripred.

Before Gregor could protest, Another figure, who he recognized to be Lapblood, leapt out and hit his friends in the head with her tail, knocking them out instantly. Gregor stared in horror for a second, before he felt a similar blow, and fell, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gregor let out a barely audible moan, letting Ripred know he was awake. "Well, you finally decided to wake up, did you?" asked Ripred, sarcastically. Gregor and Ethan were slung over Ripred's shoulders, while Emma was over Lapblood's. "What the hell was that for?" asked Gregor. "You weren't going To go. I needed you to," said Ripred. Too dizzy to argue further, Gregor concentrated on his surroundings. There was no light, so he let out a few clicks before Ripred said, "Would you please shut up? Or at least get off my shoulder?" Gregor dismounted Ripred.

"Aren't we taking bats to Regalia?" asked Gregor. "No, we're walking," Said Ripred. "Why?" asked Gregor. "Well, for one thing not many bats would want to carry a three-hundred pound rat, and, secondly, they don't know we're coming," said Ripred. "What?" Gregor was shocked. He had assumed on his first trip back to the Underland, was there ever one, that he would be greeted warmly. "Why don't they know, Ripred?" Asked Gregor. "Most of them are just too proud to accept the help of an Overlander hero that was gone for four years," said Ripred. "That's not it, Ripred," said Gregor. "No, you're right. It was Vikus, he didn't want you to come back, and he really didn't want you to come back against your will," said Ripred. "that's still not it," said Gregor. "It's Luxa, she wished you not to come back," said Ripred. "Why?" Gregor tried not to croak out the sentence, but he failed. "She's married, Gregor," Ripred said, his voice filled with… sadness? Resentment? These were two new emotions for Ripred, and, on top of that, Luxa was… Married?

"Who?" Asked Gregor, afraid to hear the answer. "It's not somebody you know, Gregor," said Ripred," She met him when she was on a diplomatic mission to the Fount. His name is Matthew he took an immediate liking to her, and she to him, but for her he was always a friend. He helped her get past you, and…" Ripred let the sentence dangle. "And then she fell in love with him," Gregor said, devoid of emotion. "How long ago?" he asked. "When she met him? two years ago. When they fell in love? about nine months ago," Ripred said.

They continued their trek in silence until Emma woke up. She spoke groggily,"Gregor? what happened?" As if to answer her own question she looked at the rat carrying her, laughed, shrieked, and jump of Lapblood, stumbling off in the opposite direction. "Wait, Emma!" Gregor's voice made her pull up short. "Gregor, you need to come with me! We're being carried to be eaten by giant talking rats!" she shrieked. "No, no they're friendly, let me explain," said Gregor. So Emma returned to the small group. "You should probably wake up the boy," Ripred said to Gregor. So Gregor did. After consoling Ethan for a few minutes, and convincing him they weren't going to be rat chow, Gregor began to tell them about his quests. The whole story took hours to tell, and Gregor had to keep going back and filling in things he forgot. By the time he finished, they could barely see the outline of Regalia, the beautiful stone city.

The group walked into the gateway, where a game was going on. some sort of ball game, where the players rode bats and tossed the ball to each other, then scoring in large stone hoops. When they entered, a slight murmuring went through the crowd. All the riders attention turned towards the two rats and three humans. A beautiful gold bat, Aurora. landed in front of Gregor. Gregor saw Luxa dismount, and in an instant, he forgot all about the past four years, the conversation he had with Ripred, the fight he had with Jake, and, despite the warning of the guards, Gregor ran towards Luxa, and enveloped her in a kiss.

She shoved him back, and said something like "How dare you!" but before Gregor could respond, he was swept off his feet by a big, black bat, and unceremoniously deposited on the ground a few feet away. The rider screamed, "Get away from my wife!" and Gregor realized he had kissed Luxa in front of her Husband. He grabbed nearest guard's sword, and before the man could resist, he was out cold. Gregor found himself surrounded by three guards, as well as Luxa. "How dare you attack my soldiers?" demanded Luxa. That's when it hit him. Luxa didn't know who he was. How could she not? He recognized her, but of course he was still in love with her.

Gregor had more important things to worry about. The first guard held a three-foot broadsword, and charged Gregor. He sidestepped, and delivered a heavy blow with the flat of his blade, as to not kill the man. the second two ganged him at once. Gregor could feel the rager sensation, fighting to take control of his body, fighting to get in. Gregor dispatched the two guards with ease, but barely controlling his raging. Then, as Luxa was about to move in to strike, Gregor saw the Rider of the flier drop, mere feet in front of Gregor. They began a vicious duel, Gregor slowly out matching the man. Just as he was about to deliver an incapacitating blow, he felt himself lifted high in the air. He looked up at the bat, about to deliver a snide comment, when he saw those purple plague scars, the cut, just below the bat's eyes. just as the bat was about to drop him, Gregor uttered a word he had sworn never to say again. "Ares?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"yes overlander, it is I," said Ares. "But- but, how?" asked Gregor. "Well, I did not die when the Bane slit my throat. I do not know how, but I did not. I was woken by two shiners, gnawing off my claw," said Ares. Gregor looked over to where he had held Ares' claw, and he saw there was now a nub. "I was too weak to speak, or even to move, so I watched them carry you away. I gathered my strengths, but it took me about five months to get back to Regalia. Vikus sent word to you, but…" Ares didn't finish. "I moved to Virginia three months after I left," said Gregor.

"Hey, Ares? Could you put me down?" Gregor had realized he was still dangling from Ares' claws, and it was not the most pleasant experience. As he coasted down, Gregor could see the man he had nearly knocked unconscious. He was furiously fuming towards where Gregor would land, and in step with him was Luxa. "I do not believe they recognize you," said Ares. "Neither do I," said Gregor. Then, a sickening thought struck him. "Ares, you're not… bonded to him, are you?" Ares sighed. "When you left, I thought you had moved on. I became good friends with Matthew, and, in time, he suggested, and I..." Ares did not finish. "You were not coming back Gregor, we thought you gone, moved, forgot your life here," his voice filled with sadness.

He landed just as Luxa and Matthew reached him. The slap was painful, but it was followed by something even more so. "Wait! Luxa, Matthew, this is Gregor, the Overlander," Luxa looked on in shock. The man, who had the inkling of a smirk, was now looking at him as if he were a deadly animal. Gregor looked up, to see his friends being dragged away, most likely to the dungeon. Luxa said something, but Gregor didn't hear. All he could sense was his friends, as he sprinted towards them. He reached them in seconds, but was met with the butt of a sword.

"Gregor!" Emma gasped. Despite the pain, Gregor lunged for his friends, but was, again, met only with a painful strike to the face. Just as he was about to engage the guard, a commanding voice yelled, "STOP!" Ugh. It was Luxa's husband, damn him. The man was jogging towards Gregor and his friends. He arrived, short of breath.

For the first time, Gregor got a good look at the man. He was slightly shorter than Gregor, had dark brown eyes, almost the color that Gregor had when he first came to the Underland. He had pale skin, and was somewhat lacking in build. The man was, in fact, somewhat saggy around the midsection. He had multiple rings on his fingers, and the ghost of a beard on his chin. Everything about this man told you one, unsurprising thing; this man had a wealthy upbringing, and obviously did not stray from that path when he entered adulthood.

"Well," he said, "We do have a lot to talk about," nervously fingering the largest of the rings, which had a large red M on it. Figures. Only this man could wear such a tacky piece of jewelry.

"Yes," said Gregor, barely keeping himself from throttling the man, "We do,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Gregor had been through hell. He had been in five quests, most of which he didn't want to go on. He had fallen in love with a woman whom he had to say goodbye to for four years. He had come back to this strange land, completely not by choice, only to find the woman he once loved was now married to another man. So, with all this in his mind, he found himself lying face down in his bed, not surrendering to the warm air.

"Gregor?" a frail voice asked.

"Go away, Luxa," said Gregor, not wanting to face the person he was sure would demand more of him than anyone else. "Gregor, it is I, Nerissa, I wish to speak to you about why Ripred has decided you needed to come," said Nerissa. "He told me," said Gregor, "and where are my friends?" he added. "They are fine, Gregor," Nerissa said, sounding not entirely sure that was true.

"Gregor," Ripred entered. "Nerissa, leave, we need to talk in private," Nerissa bowed slightly, and walked out. "What is it, Ripred?" Gregor asked. "As I told you before I-" "Knocked me out and kidnapped me," Gregor interrupted. "Yes, well we need your help. As I was saying we are at war with the cutters and the twisters, and there's the new prophecy," Ripred said. "But I thought you didn't believe in them," said Gregor. "I don't. I'm not even sure of Nerissa's but I believe we need to do most of what she says or we could be destroyed, and it requires us to go the Overland," said Ripred.

"With my friends?" asked Gregor, remembering his previous conversation. "Well, honestly I don't think we need them, but I wouldn't be allowed to take Luxa on the quest if I didn't take them too," said Ripred. "Ok, so what do we do when we go to the Overland?" said Gregor. "We have to steal weapons from a military base," said Ripred. "Oh," Gregor snorted. "So all we have to do is go to the overland with, I assume a giant rat, and see-through people. Then we have to go to a military base, guarded by guys with guns, then we have to steal weapons, then we have to get back here, all of this without being seen. Ripred, are you insane?" Gregor asked, more than a little spite in his voice. "Listen boy!" Ripred growled," "You don't think I know it'll be dangerous? But if we don't do this, Regalia will be overrun in a week. The Fount in less," Both Gregor and Ripred were now pacing the small room. "How are we supposed to carry all that stuff? A handful of guns won't do any good, and we'd need a car or a truck or a-" Ripred cut Gregor off," Or several of our biggest and strongest fliers, including your own," said Ripred.

"Oh, this gets better!" Gregor was almost yelling now. "We have to take a few massive bats, too? Why don't we include some giant spiders in our little adventure too? Huh?" Gregor was furious now, and he didn't care why. "I KNOW!" Ripred bellowed, scaring Gregor a little. "But," Ripred had lowered his voice, "If we can, we can save Regalia, and if we don't, it'll fall anyway!"

****"So who all are we taking?" said Gregor, relaxing a little at the logic. "You, me, Luxa, Mareth, Ares, Aurora, Zeus, Erebos, and Kan. Zeus, Erebos, and Kan are the three biggest fliers we could find. They should be able to carry enough weaponry to save us," said Ripred. "And how do we get in and out?" Asked Gregor. "Well, stealth was out, so that left…" Ripred didn't finish. "We're kicking in the front door," said Gregor.


End file.
